


I Made You Dinner

by electricalsquid



Series: Short Marvel Prompt Stories [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And yet, Don't copy to another site, Gen, He cooks, He has eaten, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant write sorry, I really didnt do it justice, Peter is a Little Shit, This prompt was funny, Tony was literally on a date, Uhm, Who has eaten, for tony, not good with tags, peter cant cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalsquid/pseuds/electricalsquid
Summary: Tony has now learned that assuming anything concerning Peter will inevitably turn out to be a disaster.In which Tony is just done, Peter can't lie, and, once again, someone can teleport.No one is surprised that it is Pepper.





	I Made You Dinner

Tony wasn't expecting much from his day; he assumed that everything would go as planned for once, if only because it was a lazy Saturday.

Here we see mistake number one.

Number two was leaving Peter alone at the house in Malibu. It was summer, and Tony assumed Peter had much better things to do than mess with anything in the lab, or around the house.

Tony has now learned that assuming anything concerning Peter will inevitably turn out to be a disaster.

It started, you see, when Tony decided to involuntary plan a date with Pepper. 

Tony was adjusting his tie in front of the mirror when it occurred to him that it was most likely a good idea to set some ground rules for Peter, because while he was sure Peter could be responsible, it just didn't happen often around Tony, for some bizarre reason.

''Kid! C'mon down here for a second, we gotta make sure you won't kill yourself in the scant hours I'm gone.''

It wasn't long before he heard the thumping of feet hurrying towards him, accompanied by an indignant protest of ''Mr. Stark, that's not true!'' 

Spinning on his heel, Tony turns to his young charge, adopting a mock serious look as he tosses an arm around Peter's shoulders and turns him so they are aimlessly walking towards the bay window.

''So basically, you aren't allowed to mess with any of the bots in  _any_ way, and you can't kill yourself, accidentally or not. Also, if Death suddenly and unexpectedly turns up at the door, tell him Tony Stark says no.'' Here he paused, both because of the fact that he's running out of things to say, and because he has to scoff at the disbelieving look on Peter's face.

Tony is saved by the bell, by which he means Pepper tapping her watch with a raised eyebrow. He is very thankful, because he is realizing he isn't really great with the whole lecture of 'do this and there will be consequences ' because he doesn't have that word in his internal dictionary.

He's often been told he  _is_ a lecture on consequences. He's not entirely sure what that means, but it makes people laugh, which means he has to get offended.

He's also slightly terrified of the fact that Pepper can apparently teleport.

As Tony offers Pepper his arm, he throws a halfhearted ''Don't burn the house down, Kid!'' over his shoulder and thinks nothing more of it.

* * *

 

Peter burns the house down.

Tony arrives from a very pleasant date, to see firefighters surrounding the house and blazing flames consuming his home.

He panics briefly before catching sight of Peter, and extremely relieved, he jogs over to the boy.

''Peter, what happened?!'' He pants, eyeing him for any injures.

Peter stutters for a few minutes, and Tony only catches a few mumbled ' Well Mr. Stark's' and 'You see's,' before he finally falls silent.

Tony raises an eyebrow, and, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall, he asks; "What is the one thing l told you not to do?"

Peter blushes, avoiding Tony's eyes before replying. "Burn the house down."

Tony sighs. "And what did you do?"

Peter's face brightens considerably. "I made you dinner!"

Tony, not impressed, just looks at him.

Peter is silent.

Tony ups the disappointed look.

Peter caves.

''...And burnt the house down.'' He admits.

Yeah, Tony could've guessed.

However, the kicked puppy look on Peter's face is too much to bear eventually, and Tony sighs, steering Peter away from the smouldering house.

''C'mon bud, let's go and see if we can find a restaurant or something.''

* * *

 

Tony was wrong, he decided, in assuming.

He does not like lazy Saturdays, because something almost always happens.

It always concerns Peter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos please, thank you <3


End file.
